¿Admiración o Amor?
by Daniizele
Summary: Debido a una pregunta que Aoyama le hizo, Uraraka se siente confundida por sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Midoriya, así que temerosa por conocer la respuesta, termina alejándose de él. Por suerte su amiga Tsuyu le ayudará a entender sus propios sentimientos [One-Shot] [MidoriyaxUraraka]


_Porque el MidoriyaxUraraka también necesita mucho amor… Nuevamente escribiendo sobre estos dos (ya que solo hay fanfic's yaoi), espero que lo disfruten._

* * *

 _._

 _._

 _"¿Tú lo amas?"_ _—_ Uraraka no dejaba de pensar en una respuesta a la pregunta que Aoyama le había hecho y ahora por su culpa tenía dudas sobre sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia Midoriya; al cual consideraba como un amigo muy preciado, por el cual sentía respeto y admiración, pero ahora cada vez que lo veía, su corazón comenzaba a latir frenéticamente, y le costaba mantener una conversación debido a los nervios, por lo que siempre trataba de salir corriendo. Sabía que no podía seguir actuando de esa manera tan lamentable, tenía que comprender sus propios sentimientos cuanto antes, necesitaba saber si lo que sentía por Midoriya era admiración o amor, pero se asustaba por saber la verdad, no quería que su amistad terminara, así que no sabía que hacer después de encontrar la respuesta.

 _¿Admiración o amor?_ _,_ se hacia esa pregunta. Aún estaba en horas de clase, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Miró de reojo al peliverde y sus mejillas se tornaron de un color carmesí, al notarlo, ladeó su cabeza, y se dio cuenta que Aoyama la observaba detenidamente, algo que la incomodó, ya que mostraba una sonrisa como si le estuviera insinuando algo. Así que apenada posó su rostro en su pupitre, maldiciendo una y otra vez al metiche de su compañero, pensando que en cualquier momento podría decir algo que la comprometiera.

Para su suerte las clases habían llegado a su fin, así que guardó sus libros en su mochila, hizo una pequeña pausa, y vio como Midoriya era raptado por Kirishima y los demás chicos; ahora que lo pensaba bien, ya no recordaba la última vez que los dos caminaban juntos de regreso a casa; recordarlo le dolía, después de todo ella tenía la culpa; había decidido distanciarse para poder pensar claramente, y sin darse cuenta terminó alejándose de él.

—Ochako-chan, ¿Está todo bien?—le preguntó Tsuyu. La joven había notado el cambio de Uraraka y se preocupó mucho, así que no dudó en preguntarle, aunque era probable que no le contara nada.

—No, nada está bien—bajó su rostro tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de sus ojos. Tsuyu se percató de que su compañera pronto lloraría, así que la sujetó de la mano y ambas salieron del salón, no quería que los demás la vieran llorar y comenzaran a hacer preguntas, y si Mineta la veía en ese estado, aprovecharía para intentar algo pervertido, y como su amiga no lo permitiría.

 **…**

—Ochako-chan, ¿Pasó algo entre Midoriya-chan y tú?—ambas caminaban por los pasillos dirigiéndose a la salida—si no quieres hablar de eso está bien—dijo al ver que la castaña no le respondía.

—Yo…estoy confundida—pronunció—no sé lo que siento por Deku-kun—las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas. Tsuyu la abrazó fuertemente, haciéndole saber que no estaba sola y que podía contar con ella en todo momento, después de todo eran amigas.

Ambas habían salido de las instalaciones de la academia, y lo primero que Uraraka vio, fue la agradable escena en la que Midoriya se encontraba con Hatsume. Ver como la chica le hablaba con confianza y ver como este se mostraba nervioso y sonrojado al tenerla cerca, era como un golpe fuerte que lastimaba su corazón, y con el fin de que dejara de doler, apretó fuertemente su pecho, intentando reprimir ese sentimiento que sin permiso se apoderaba de su cuerpo. Temblaba, ya no podía contenerlo más, las lágrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas, era doloroso, ver como otra persona entraba en la vida de Midoriya, era demasiado doloroso.

Si tan solo no se hubiese alejado, seria ella la que estuviera sonriendo junto a él y ella sería la única en la que él pensaría día y noche, así como ella lo pensaba a cada momento, pero por tonta e indecisa con sus propios sentimientos, había perdido la oportunidad de poder seguir estando a su lado y poder compartir anécdotas y buenos recuerdos y sobre todo poder crecer juntos como verdaderos héroes.

—Tsuyu-chan… Si mi pecho duele hasta el punto de hacerme gritar de dolor, es porque estoy enamorada ¿Verdad?—la chica rana escuchaba sus tristes palabras con atención—Lo que siento por Deku-kun es amor.

Uraraka al fin había comprendido, en un principio llegó a admirar la determinación de Midoriya, y en un intento de poder hacer las cosas que él hacía, se convirtieron en amigos; lo cual hizo que con el tiempo en que convivieron juntos, ella comenzara a verlo de manera romántica, y ahora por culpa de esos sentimientos ya no podía estar a su lado, porque si lo hacía, saldría lastimada y era lo que menos quería.

Ladeo su cabeza, había tenido suficiente de esa escena, así que se dispuso a marcharse en silencio, aun cuando su amiga evitaba que lo hiciera, pero aun así no lo lograba. Uraraka ignoró completamente a Tsuyu, y comenzó a caminar, pero las palabras de su amiga la detuvieron de golpe.

—Tú no amas a Midoriya-chan—dijo seriamente, haciendo que la castaña quedara atónita.

— ¿Por qué dices eso?—preguntó.

—Porque si realmente lo amaras, te quedarías a su lado y lucharías por su amor… Pero en cambio te lamentas y decides huir como una verdadera cobarde—tal vez sus palabras sonaban duras, pero no las decía con malas intenciones, ella solo quería que su amiga entendiera y luchara por su felicidad.

—Tienes razón, soy una cobarde… Pero, realmente no sé qué hacer con este sentimiento.

—Muéstraselo a Midoriya-chan, quédate a su lado y hazle saber lo que sientes por él—le aconsejó.

—P-Pero si hago eso—no pudo terminar la oración debido a que Tsuyu la sujetó del brazo y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al lugar donde se encontraba el peliverde.

Al ver las intenciones de Tsuyu, Uraraka intentó soltar el agarre, era peligroso; hablar con Midoriya en esas circunstancias no era nada bueno, y ver como la distancia entre ellos se iba acortando, la ponía a temblar de los nervios y su rostro se tornaba de color carmesí, hasta el punto de echar vapor por toda su cabeza. ¿Qué haría? Al parecer su amiga estaba determinada a hacerla hablar con Midoriya, pero los nervios no permitirían que de su boca saliera palabra alguna. Sentía que en cualquier momento se desmayaría de solo imaginar que estaría nuevamente junto al peliverde.

Su corazón nuevamente la traicionaba y comenzaba a latir frenéticamente, queriendo saltar sobre esa persona responsable de hacerlo acelerar cada vez que lo veía.

La distancia comenzaba a acortarse, lo suficiente como para que Midoriya las notara, y al verlas, alzó su brazo derecho, y comenzó a sonreír; un punto más para que Uraraka cayera ante el amor y sin oportunidad de escapar de él.

—Uraraka-san, Asui-san, creí que ya se habían ido a casa—dijo Midoriya.

—D-Deku-kun ¿Aun sigues aquí?—la castaña se golpeó mentalmente al preguntar algo tan estúpido y obvio, que deseaba que la tragara la tierra.

—Midoriya-chan—pronunció Tsuyu— ¿Puedes acompañar a Ochako-chan de camino a casa?—preguntó—se suponía que yo la acompañaría, pero Aizawa-sensei me pidió que lo ayudara con un papeleo, por eso te pregunto si puedes hacerlo.

—T-Tsuyu-chan—decía nerviosa—de seguro Deku-kun tiene algo más importante que hacer—miró de reojo a Hatsume que aún seguía al lado de Midoriya.

—No me molestaría en acompañarte—dijo sonrojado.

—Bueno, creo que yo estoy de sobra… Hasta luego Midoriya, y cuando necesites ayuda, ahí estaré con mis bebés—dijo Hatsume para después marcharse.

 **…**

 _Tsuyu-chan, ¿En que estabas pensando al pedir algo como esto?_ _—_ Uraraka caminaba junto a Midoriya, por lo cual sudaba de los nervios _— ¿Qué debería hacer? Estoy a solas con Deku-kun y no se me ocurre algo que decir._

—De alguna manera siento algo de nostalgia, hace mucho tiempo que no caminábamos juntos de regreso a casa—dijo llamando la atención de la castaña—Cuando de repente dejaste de hablarme me preocupé mucho, pensé que no deseabas ser amiga de alguien tan patético como yo.

— ¡No eres patético! Has demostrado ser una persona que siempre lucha por lo que quiere, aun cuando los demás te dicen que jamás podrás alcanzar tus sueños, pero tú les demuestras lo contrario y sigues avanzando hacia adelante… ¡Es por eso que me gustas tanto!—exclamó fuertemente.

La castaña se dio cuenta de lo había dicho, y se maldecía a si misma; estaba tan animada describiendo las cualidades del peliverde que se dejó llevar y terminó hablando demás, y por esa confesión estaba colorada de la vergüenza, y más por que Midoriya estaba demasiado sorprendido que no pronunciaba palabra alguna.

— ¡Ah! Ya es muy tarde—trató de cambiar el incómodo momento— ¡Hasta mañana. Deku-kun!—salió corriendo por los nervios. Midoriya intentó detenerla, pero la castaña había corrido muy lejos, por lo que no pudo alcanzarla.

—E-Es la primera vez que una chica me dice que le gusto—dijo con un rubor en sus mejillas— ¿Qué debería hacer cuando la vea mañana?, tengo que hacer una rigurosa investigación sobre esto—sonrió de la felicidad y se dispuso a seguir su camino, pero esta vez iba con mucha prisa, pues el saber de los sentimientos de Uraraka, lo habían llenado de felicidad.

* * *

 _ **Espero que les haya gustado, se suponía que esto solo sería un Drabble, pero terminé escribiendo un One-shot; disculpen si quedó demasiado Ooc… Espero que se enamoren de esta pareja, me he dado cuenta que casi nadie escribe sobre ellos,**_ _ **¿**_ _ **Saben**_ _ **?**_ _ **MidoriyaxUraraka también necesita amor.**_

 _ **En mi perfil les comparto mi página de Facebook, ahí estaré publicando información sobre mis próximos proyectos.**_

 _-Gracias por leer_


End file.
